The brothers of black thunder and Crimson flames
by endereaper2013
Summary: What if natsu came with someone else when he joined the guild how much would change? OC x Erza and Natsu x Lucy (was the older brother)
1. the begining

A/N I do not own Fairy Tail if i did bad things would happen, I own all ocs in this story including Ignis Dragneel, If you want to borrow any ocs in this story pm me and give good reasons for doing so.

A pair of young boys are walking two the fairy tail guild. The older looking one has spiky scarlet red hair, long Sleeveless black waistcoat with the fairy tail symbol on the back in red, a white sleeveless shirt underneath, Black jeans with the fairy tail symbol on the left side in red and black leather combat boots with the fairy tail symbol on both in red.

Next to him is a younger looking one with pink hair of the same hair style, a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

"We're almost there Natsu" the older one said.

"Ok Ignis, so where are we going to live?" the younger one revealed to be named Natsu asked.

"Um well hopefully they have a boys dorm" the older one revealed to be named Ignis said.

"Ok then so how do we want to enter normally or kick the door in?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"How…..about…..normally, hmm….. nah let's kick the door in!" Ignis said with a slightly insane grin.

"So on the count of three?" Natsu asked

"Sure" Ignis said

"Ok in 3….2…...1 NOW!" Natsu and Ignis said together kicking the door in.

When they did that the whole guild turned to see who kicked the door in as they did they heard a yell.

"My name is Ignis Dragneel and this is my little brother Natsu Dragneel and we're here to join the fairy tail guild!" Ignis yelled out

"So where's the guildmaster?" Ignis asked

"Right here and you'll fit in just fine" A very short old man said.

"Ok sweet so where do we get our marks?" Ignis asked

"I'll do it right now and where do you want them?" Makarov asked.

"I want mine in black on my right shoulder." Ignis said.

"I want mine in red on my left shoulder." Natsu said.

"Ok who's first?" Makarov asked

"I am!" Ignis yelled as he walked up and got his guild mark stamped on his right shoulder.

Next natsu walked up to Makarov and got his guild mark on his left shoulder.

"So do you have a boys dorm?" Ignis asked

"Yes we do it's called 'Fairy Castle'" Makarov said.

"How much is it per month?" Ignis asked while hearing a fight break out in the background.

"You won't have to pay it for now since you're just starting out as mages but once you get a few jobs under your belt it'll be 2500 jewels." Makarov said.

"Well that's fair" Ignis said turning around seeing a girl with scarlet red hair and in armor.

"And who's she?" Ignis asked pointing at the girl.

"She's Erza scarlet and she recently came here in just a day ago." Makarov said.

"I'm gonna….fight her, after all mages can understand each other better after a fight." Ignis said walking toward Erza.

"Hey wanna have a fight outside?" Ignis asked Erza.

"hmm…..Sure why not." Erza said.

This is it for chapter 1 next time Ignis and erza fight.


	2. backstories

A/N I do not own Fairy Tail if i did bad things would happen, I own all ocs in this story including Ignis Dragneel, If you want to borrow any ocs in this story pm me and give good reasons for doing so.

"Stop!" Makarov yelled.

"Why?" Ignis and Erza asked.

"Because Erza's magic relies on weapons and Armor sets" Makarov said and she only has what she has

now and a single sword." Makarov said.

"I guess I can see that, so want to get to know each other normally?" Ignis asked

"What?, oh yeah sure." Erza said.

"Ok i'll tell you everything about me and you'll tell me everything about you?" Ignis asked.

"Sure" Erza said.

"Ok i'll go first. My name is Ignis Dragneel, older brother of Natsu Dragnee." Ignis said.

"Ok then onwards many years ago two people fell for each other the first one was cursed by the god of life and death ankhseram the other was a pure soul who cast a forbidden spell to join the first and these two were...mine and natsu's parents, Zeref Dragneel the black mage and Mavis vermillion first guild master of fairy tail" Ignis said right afterwards Erza attacked Ignis in a fury in which Ignis caught the slash with a black lightning covered fist and said "let me finish my story before trying to kill me and also…" as ignis was talking a very dark and oppressive feeling came over erza "If you try to harm natsu your life is forfeit" Ignis calmly said.

"now fast forward a few years later I was born with the color of my great grandmother's hair, and then fast forward three more years later natsu was born with the color of my grandmother's and then fast forward a few more years and we have returned from training with Igneel king of fire dragons and I can't tell you my mentor's name yet." Ignis said.

"Why?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"Because even natsu doesn't know his name" Ignis said while erza blinked in surprise.

"Now back to the story…We came home to see our father possessed by some dark entity fighting our mother" Erza gasped.

"You know this entity as the zeref you fear" Ignis said with so much rage that black lightning was arcing off of his body.

"when she saw his gaze see us she in a last ditch effort froze her body to send us years in the future to keep us safe and that's how we came to this but on top of that she gave me one last gift this tiny tattoo of the guild mark on the back of my neck gives me the power to summon Library of the fairies giving me the power to summon books on all forms of magic." Ignis said.

"That's a lot to take in and I guess this shows i'm not the only one with a tragic past." Erza said with sorrow.

"I know now onto the lighter stuff my likes are chocolate, fights, protecting my friends and loved ones, just having a good time in general, and thunderstorms. My dislikes are demons, the dark entity, and mine and the guilds enemies. Hobbies i'd have to say fighting, sleeping and cooking. My dream is to free my father and to become guild master." Ignis said.

"What about you?" Ignis asked

"My name is Erza scarlet, I have long since forgotten what my parents were and I was once a slave at a place called the 'Tower of Heaven' Zeref worshippers raided my village killing all the adults and kidnapping the children, during my time there I made friends with some children there one was Jellal who gave me my last name Scarlet, Simon, wally, Millianna and Sho but along with them was a kidnapped member of Fairy Tail that I called 'Uncle Rob' these were the people that made it all bearable and recently we did a revolt after I was captured and freed by jellal after they took one of my eyes and so I started said revolt to free him when we were leaving Jellal turned evil and he kicked me out of the tower and blew up the ships after I was forced to leave he likely lied to everyone about me." Erza said.

"So we share similar stories as both of our lives were screwed over by the dark entity." Ignis said.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza said.

"I mean if my father was never possessed the tower would never have been built and none of that would have ever happened but at least we met each other out of all the madness" Ignis said.

"I can't really have likes, dislikes, hobbies or dreams for the future because I have yet to truly experience any of those." Erza said.

"Want to form a team?" Ignis asked.

"What kind of team?" Erza asked.

"A team of me, you, and Natsu to take jobs and adventure together" Ignis said.

"Ok and what should we do now?" Erza asked.

"I don't know build our strength and arsenal for the next couple months and then go out on some jobs?" Ignis said.

"Yeah ok now let's go check on Natsu" Erza said.

And there's the new Ch.2 so what do you guys think?


	3. going back to the guild

A/N I do not own Fairy Tail if i did bad things would happen, I own all ocs in this story including Ignis Dragneel, If you want to borrow any ocs in this story pm me and give good reasons for doing so. There will likely be a timeskip after this chapter.

3 minutes later

As Ignis and Erza walked back into the guild they saw complete and utter chaos. They saw a all-out free-for-all brawl happening in the guild.

Ignis and Erza sweatdropped

Ignis finally spotted natsu fighting a Raven haired boy in only boxers?!

"Hold on i'm gonna end this chaos really quick" Ignis said with a insane smile.

"Thunder god's paralyzing current" Ignis yelled out sending a stream of black lightning to everybody fighting except natsu.

"Now natsu I thought I told you on our way here not to start picking fights?" Ignis asked menacingly.

"Um well uh he started it!" Natsu yelled pointing at the raven haired boy indignantly.

"And who are you?" Ignis asked the boy with a creepy smile.

"Gray fullbuster" the boy revealed to be named gray said with a smirk.

"And what did you do to provoke my little brother?" Ignis asked with a smirk.

"He called me a stripper!" Gray said indignantly.

"You kind of are" Ignis said with a sweatdrop.

"It's a habit" Gray huffed angrily.

"From what?!" Ignis asked in outrage.

"Training" Gray muttered.

*sigh*" I can understand that my own teacher was evil with his training" Ignis said.

"What is your magic anyway?" Gray asked.

"Oh Thunder Godslayer magic among others and yours?" Ignis asked while everybody but natsu is gaping at Ignis.

"Ice Devil Slayer Magic and you were taught by a god?!" Gray exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yeah his name was Shuurai" Ignis said.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Even so you picked a fight with my little brother so i'm going to have to beat you down" Ignis said while cracking his knuckles with a very giddy smile.

Gray starts sweating "Do i have to fight you?" Gray asked fearfully.

"Yes let's take this outside" Ignis said enthusiastically.

Gray followed Ignis outside to a nearby riverbank along with the rest of the guild still awake.

"Now are you going to fight back or just take it?" Ignis asked with a bored tone.

"Fight back." Gray said with determination.

"Thunder god's bellow" Ignis yelled sending out a large beam of extremely powerful lightning.

"Ice Devil's Rage" Gray yelled sending out a beam of extremely powerful Ice.

The two attacks met fighting for dominance for a bit before the Lightning started to melt the Ice eventually blasting Gray back.

"Thunder God's Steel fist" Ignis yelled covering his fist in black lightning.

"Ice devil's Frozen fist" Gray yelled covering his fist in a pale purple purple energy.

The two leaped forward meeting fist for fist for many minutes until Gray slipped up and Ignis landed a barrage of fists on gray knocking him out.

"I'm gonna go back to training natsu, erza want to join me?" Ignis asked casually.

" Sure" Natsu and Erza said.

And there's Ch.3 reviews please.


	4. timeskip

A/N I do not own Fairy Tail if i did bad things would happen, I own all ocs in this story including Ignis Dragneel, If you want to borrow any ocs in this story pm me and give good reasons for doing so.

7 years later

It's been 7 years since Ignis, natsu and Erza joined together as a team, last year they formed a team with Elfman, Mirajane and lisana forming the strongest team in fairy tail and that same year

Erza and Ignis started dating and 3 years ago Mirajane, Erza, Ignis, Natsu, and Gray all made S-class.

Ages: Ignis 17, Erza 17, Mirajane 17, Natsu 14, Lisanna 14, Elfman 16.

"Hey Mira what quest do you want to do?" Ignis asked Mirajane casually.

"How about 'kill the king of Monsters'" Mirajane pulling out a job with a reward of 3 trillion jewels.

"Sweet let's go grab the others" Ignis said enthusiastically.

Mira and Ignis walked down to the ground floor of the guild hall.

"HEY! NATSU, ERZA, LILIANA, ELFMAN WE HAVE A JOB COME ON!" Ignis yelled to the others.

The Team was walking to a nearby train while talking.

"So where are we going and what's the job?" Natsu asked curiously.

"We're going to Monsuta village and we're going to slay the king of monsters 'the beast'" Ignis said simply.

"Ok" Natsu said

They got on the train to said village.

"Now everyone get some rest cause this will likely be a tough fight." Ignis commanded.

"Ok" Everyone said together.

1 day later

"We're finally here" Ignis said happily.

"Let's get a move on" Natsu commanded.

"MAN!" Elfman yelled loudly.

"Big brother" Lisanna sighed out shaking her head.

"I say we question the townspeople to get an idea of where the beast resides and meet back up at the town hall in an hour" Erza suggested.

"Ok" Everyone agreed.

1 hour later

"Ok one of the citizens told me it usually comes from the east so we can start our search there." Ignis said.

"I heard the same thing" Natsu said.

"I heard the same thing" Erza said.

"I heard the same thing" Mirajane said.

"I heard the same thing" Elfman said.

"I heard the same thing" Lisanna said.

"Ok let's go" Ignis said leading everyone into the forest.

4 hours later

"It seems to reside in this cave." Ignis said quietly.

"So what's the plan?" Erza asked.

"First me and natsu go in to draw it out, then you and mira come start doing damage then while it's weekend we start using immense amounts of firepower." Ignis said.

"I like this plan" Natsu said confidently.

"Sound good" Erza and Mirajane said.

"OK" Lisanna and Elfman said.

Ignis and natsu charged into the cave a couple seconds later they heard a earthquaking roar.

Everyone heard "Unison Raid: Lightning Flame Dragon god's Rage" they saw a monster come flying out pushed by a black and crimson beam of destruction.

"That's our cue" Erza said requipping to her black wing armor flying towards the beast.

"Take over: Satan soul" Mirajane said transforming to her satan soul form.

The beast was covered in a multitude of cuts and blasts from the duo.

"Now!" Ignis yelled running back in.

"Thunder god's Supper" Ignis yelled forming a dragon's head out of black lightning cutting off the right leg of the beast.

"Crimson sea: Tsunami of purgatory" Natsu yelled summoning a tidal wave of crimson liquid fire burning off the left arm.

"Animal soul: Giant Timberwolf" Lisanna yelled transforming into a giant Timberwolf biting off the other arm.

"Satan soul: Soul extinction" Mirajane yelled sending a beam of dark magic at the other leg destroying it.

Erza switched into her purgatory armor and cut off the head.

"Take over: monster soul absorb" Elfman yelled ripping out the beast soul gaining it's form to his arsenal.

"That was intense let's go back to town" Ignis said exhausted.

And there's chapter 4 review and somebody please write me a proper cover such as a picture of the whole team.


	5. Hargeon

\A/N I do not own Fairy Tail if i did bad things would happen, I own all ocs in this story including Ignis Dragneel, If you want to borrow any ocs in this story pm me and give good reasons for doing so.

2 year timeskip

Ages: Ignis 19, Natsu 16, Erza 19, Mirajane 19, Lisanna 16, Elfman 18.

"Hey guys me, natsu and erza are taking the 'find out why women are disappearing in hargeon' quest" Ignis said leading the others out of the guild.

And the original trio went to a train and took it to hargeon.

5 hours later

"Ok we're here let's split up and look and for leads meet back up here in a couple of hours" Ignis commanded.

2 hours later

"OK everyone report your findings, but first natsu who's the blonde girl behind you?" Ignis asked.

"This is lucy I rescued her from this guy who was using charm magic on a large group of women and she wants to join fairy tail" Natsu said proudly.

"We're always welcoming new members to the guild, so what magic do you use Lucy?" Erza asked lucy curiously.

"I'm a celestial spirit mage" Lucy said nervously.

"Since the only way to break charm magic is to meet your true love natsu and lucy will likely get together so after we get back i'll buff up her magic" Ignis thought.

"Ok here's the plan we'll wait till nightfall and sneak aboard the ship and if it's the ship have lucy summon aquarius and knock us back to shore." Ignis said seriously.

6 hours later

"Ok the girls are on the boat now natsu you and me will change into our Lightning and flame body forms and fly to the boat" Ignis said.

"Ok" natsu said while they both donned their cloaks of crimson fire and black lightning and flew on board.

When the duo landed they heard "this is a slave ship to bora."

"Well now we know the reason" and they saw keys go flying.

Natsu jumped up and grabbed them while Ignis went in to cause mayhem.

Natsu came in and said "here lucy your keys." handing Lucy back her keys.

"Open gate of the water bearer. AQUARIUS!" Lucy yelled opening the gate submerged in the ocean.

"YES!?" Aquarius said agitated.

"I need you to attack that ship and don't give me the sass" Lucy said right before aquarius washed her with the ship on shore.

"I meant the ship not me!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"I wasn't aiming for the boat" Aquarius said while fading away.

"Natsu get rid of this faker" Ignis said casually.

"Ok" Natsu said readying his fire.

"Fire Dragon's Roasting bath" Natsu said sending out gallons of fire burning away bora's clothes and hair while also destroying the docks and melting away the road.

"That's over with" natsu said.

"And let's get out of here" Ignis said to Natsu, Erza and Lucy.

"Ok" everyone said while running away from the crime scene.

And there's chapter 5, review and fanart please.


	6. lullaby

A/N I do not own Fairy Tail if i did bad things would happen, I own all ocs in this story including Ignis Dragneel, If you want to borrow any ocs in this story pm me and give good reasons for doing so. Sorry for the wait but i'm still trying to find a co writer.

2 minutes later

"Shit!" Ignis and natsu yelled at same time waking up lucy and erza while on the train back to magnolia.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"Somebody just unsealed one of zeref's demons" Ignis said darkly to erza.

That woke erza right up.

"How do you know?" Erza asked fearfully.

"Since we are his children we can sense where each demon is and if they've been sealed or unsealed" Ignis said darkly.

"What?!" Erza and Lucy quietly yelled.

"So when we get back we're gathering gray before going to slaughter the demon" Ignis said with rage.

And so the group tried to get back to sleep with immense worry about the future.

The Next day

The group is heading back to the guild to recruit back up.

"We're back!" natsu yelled kicking in the guild door.

As they walked in they saw a brawl.

Ignis chuckled darkly "What did I say about brawls in the guild!" Ignis yelled darkly.

The whole guild froze up in fear.

""Thunder god's paralyzing current" Ignis yelled out sending a stream of black lightning to everybody while laughing insanely.

'I love doing that' Ignis thought contently.

A few minutes later everybody woke up.

"Why does he keep doing that" Loke groaned out.

"Ok now onto business Gray! Come on time to do your job as a slayer" Ignis yelled out.

Everybodies eyes in the guild widened.

"Ok" Gray said seriously.

And the group of Ignis, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray left the guild.

"Ok now that we're on the train what demon are we dealing with" Gray asked Ignis.

"The death flute lullaby some idiot undid the seal and has it on this train so at the next stop we'll attack him and hopefully destroy the flute." Ignis said darkly.

And as the train stopped everyone tensed up as some guy with shikamaru hairdo came over.

"Hey flies -" the guy started before being sucker punched by Ignis causing the flute to fall out.

"What the fuc-" the guy started before being knocked out by Natsu.

"Now gray time to destroy this thing" Ignis said to gray.

As they got closer the flute glowed and in a flash of purple the flute turned into a giant demon.

"I refuse to be killed!" it yelled at the group.

"So you chose the hard way huh, ok then Thunder god's Ashura form" Ignis yelled transforming into a giant Ashura made purely out of black lightning wielding six katanas.

Gray froze it's legs while Erza chopped off the legs using her purgatory armor, then Ignis chopped it to pieces and finally Natsu burned it to ash.

And that's a wrap as always review!.


	7. what happened to the guild!

_**A/N I do not own Fairy Tail if i did bad things would happen, I own all ocs in this story including Ignis Dragneel, If you want to borrow any ocs in this story pm me and give good reasons for doing so. And after this chapter before typing anymore i'm going to edit my previous chapters as needed.**_

 _ **5 hours later**_

As the group came within sight of the guild hall they felt white hot rage.

What they saw was their home destroyed

By black steel pillars.

 **Thunder God's cloak** Ignis said becoming shrouded in black lightning.

 **Fire Dragon King's Cloak** Natsu said becoming shrouded in crimson fire.

 **Heaven's wheel armor** Erza said requiping into her armor.

And the three took off towards the guild hall.

"please don't let anybody be hurt" Erza thought worriedly.

"whoever did this will pay!" Ignis and Natsu thought with rage.

The three landed In front while gray slid behind them.

"what happened?!" gray asked in rage.

"we don't know yet" Natsu, Ignis, and Erza replied.

The three took in a breath and stepped inside and what they saw only increased their anger.

Every few feet there was a pillar iron through the roof.

And then to their relief they heard Mira call them downstairs seeing everybody is ok.

"Master what happened?" the three asked.

"Phantom happened" Makarov said drunkenly.

"Why aren't we fighting back?!" Natsu asked angrily.

"They were too coward to attack while somebody was here" Makarov said.

"What?" They all thought.

*sigh* " Calm down natsu we won't risk getting disbanded over this they'll have to try harder" Ignis said tiredly.

"But-" Natsu started but Ignis interrupted him.

"No natsu we just fought a demon, i'm tired and want to rest but we can't leave lucy alone because who knows what the phantom freaks will do if we don't" Ignis said tiredly.

 _ **5 hours later**_

"Why are you all here again?" Lucy asked very much angry.

"Because there's a high chance the Phantom Lord guild will attack one of the members but we can't hide ourselves in the guild hall." Ignis said slightly agitated.

"Now before we all got to sleep we need to take showers, Lucy you're first then me and ignis, after us natsu!" Erza commanded.

So Everybody took their showers and went to bed.

 _ **As always review everyone**_


	8. flashbacks

_**A/N I do not own Fairy Tail if i did bad things would happen, I own all ocs in this story including Ignis Dragneel, If you want to borrow any ocs in this story pm me and give good reasons for doing so. Sorry it took so long school interference and such. All rights to undertale go to toby rights to Alice in wonderland go to Lewis carroll.**_

 _ **Ignis is dreaming of the past and all it's events.**_

 _Flashback_

It has been 3 years since team Knight god was formed they had just finished a request when they were ambushed by multiple low level demons.

"Shit!" Ignis cussed preparing his most powerful attacks.

"Erza! Natsu! Prepare to fight" Ignis yelled to the two but before the three could do anything a dozen beams bright blue energy obliterated the demons.

They saw a short figure in a blue hoodie.

"Hello kiddos my name is sans and in the future I'll need your help but in exchange for this Ignis I'll teach you my magic so how about a deal" sans asked.

Ignis thought over it for a bit and then finally said "yes! If it lets me protect my family i'll do anything" IGnis said walking towards sans holding out his hand ignis shakes hands with Sans getting a flood of new info to his brain while his eyes glowed deep black.

 _ **2 years later**_

Ignis was alone in the forest of magnolia when he saw a smiling cat phase into sight in front of him "hello old friend" He said "Hello cheshire" Ignis said to the cat "I think it's time I give you my magic as payment for your help but do not use this on allies as too much use around friends cause them to go insane as this is **Madness devil slayer magic** " Cheshire cat said.

"OK" Ignis said touching his paw getting a flood of information on his new magic.

 _ **1 year later**_

"Let's go erza, natsu" Ignis said preparing to fight them in the final phase of the S-class exam.

" **Gaster Blaster X2** " Ignis yelled summoning 2 blasters that send beams of black energy while his eyes glow.

" **Adamantine armor"** Erza yelled blocking one beam.

" **Fire dragon's blazing wall"** Natsu yelled making a wall of crimson flames blocking the other beam.

" **Fire dragon's Roasting bath"** Natsu yelled spewing gallons of fire.

" **Flame empress armor** " Erza yelled changing armors then flying away.

" **Ice devil's fortress** " Gray yelled covering himself in royal purple ice.

" **Bone fortress** " Ignis yelled covering himself in black bones.

"That's it! **Gaster blaster apocalypse** " Ignis yelled summoning 1 thousand blaster firing them all at once knocking out the other three while he kneels on the ground in exhaustion.

 _ **There's some back stories. What are you thoughts and REVIEW**_


	9. The beginning of the guild war

_**A/N I do not own Fairy Tail if i did bad things would happen, I own all ocs in this story including Ignis Dragneel, If you want to borrow any ocs in this story pm me and give good reasons for doing so. Sorry it took so long school interference and such. All rights to undertale go to toby rights to Alice in wonderland go to Lewis carroll.**_

 _ **7 hours later**_

Ignis bolted awake.

"Guys wake up now!" Ignis yelled.

"Wha?" Erza said tiredly.

"natsu you smell it" Ignis asked.

"yeah" natsu said darkly.

"Smell what?" Lucy asked.

"blood" Ignis said.

Erza and Lucy recoiled in shock.

"let's get dressed because if it is what I think it is we're going to **WAR** " ignis said.

They got dressed and headed out.

"This way" ignis said leading them to the park in the center of Magnolia.

What they saw truly horrified them.

Nailed on the tree was a bloody team shadow gear.

"out of the way" they heard behind them.

"master makarov" Erza said.

Makarov's magic power started rising.

" **we're going to WAR!** " Makarov yelled crushing his stick.

Next to him Ignis stood radiating power.

 _ **Divine form level 1 mode judgement**_

His hair turned snow white his skin turned black as night with the runes for god on his hands.

"I will show no **MERCY!** " IGNIS roared.

 _ **2 hours later**_

Ignis stepped in front of the group "I'll knock down the front door first then everybody charge in" Divine ignis said.

Ignis formed a spear out of black lightning and prepared to throw it " _ **Gungnir!**_ " Ignis yelled throwing it blasting the gate off the hinges.

The guild charged in.

" **FAIRY TAIL'S COME KNOCKING!** " Makarov yelled.

"Gajeel!" Natsu yelled.

"Gehehehe" Gajeel cackled.

" _ **Blaze Dragon king mode"**_ Natsu yelled.

Natsu grew crimson red scales with fire leaking out from under them.

" _ **Blaze dragon king's ROAR**_ " Natsu yelled sending a stream of crimson flames.

" _ **Iron Dragon's Wall**_ " Gajeel said stomping the ground bringing up a thick wall of iron which was shortly melted making him roll to dodge.

" _ **Iron dragon's fist**_ " Gajeel yelled powering his fist with his magic covering it in black steel plating.

" _ **Blaze dragon king's fist**_ " Natsu yelled powering up his own scale covered fist with bright crimson flames.

And they met in the center of the two with natsu's magic dominating.

" _ **Blaze dragon king's wings**_ " natsu yelled knocking out a cut up gajeel.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Master Jose is ours" Makarov and Divine Ignis said marching up the stairs.

As the walked up the whole guild was quaking if you looked you would see flashes of white energy and black lightning.

" **Jose! You have angered a GOD!** " yelled Ignis in fury.

"Why hello there Ignis, Makarov" Jose said.

" **JOSE!** " Makarov yells attacking him only to reveal himself to be a thought projection.

"Ahahah a battle can not ensue between us it would cause a cataclysm" Jose said revealing a projection of lucy tied at his feet.

"LUCY!" Makarov and Ignis yelled.

Behind Makarov they heard "It is a sad day when one such wizard falls" THey turned around before the figure was promptly smashed through a wall by a gaster blaster beam.

"Ok now that he's gone **Where are you JOSE!** " Ignis yelled.

Jose looked very very afraid.

 _ **And that's a wrap it seems Jose's plan backfired on him big time and you get a glimpse at Ignis and Nastu's true power.**_


	10. story update

**I'm so sorry for dropping this story for so long but I don't have the skill to make this story as good as it could be** **1\. I tried to do a crossover when it had no place in this story.** **2\. I had almost no character characterization for anybody other than my OC** **3\. My story was all over the place**


End file.
